In recent years, electromagnetic waves in a range of millimeter waves having a wavelength of about 1 to 10 mm and a frequency of 30 to 300 GHz and quasi-millimeter waves have been used as information communication media. The use of such electromagnetic waves in anti-collision systems has been under consideration. An anti-collision system is a system, for example, installed in a vehicle, detecting obstacles to automatically put on the brakes, or measuring the speed of vehicles around the vehicle equipped with the system and distance between the vehicle and another vehicle to adjust the speed of the vehicle and distance between the two vehicles. To allow anti-collision systems to normally operate, reception of as few unnecessary electromagnetic waves as possible is important for prevention of false recognition. Therefore, it is conceivable to use an electromagnetic wave absorber to absorb electromagnetic waves unnecessary for anti-collision systems.
There are various types of electromagnetic wave absorbers classified according to their principles of electromagnetic wave absorption. For example, an electromagnetic wave absorber provided with an electromagnetic wave reflective layer, a dielectric layer having a thickness of λ/4 (λ is a wavelength of an electromagnetic wave to be absorbed), and a resistive film layer (such an electromagnetic wave absorber may be referred to as “λ/4 electromagnetic wave absorber”) can be produced at a low cost owing to relatively inexpensive materials and ease of design. For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes an electromagnetic wave absorber exercising an excellent property of functioning in a wide incident angular range as a λ/4 electromagnetic wave absorber. Additionally, Patent Literature 2 describes an electromagnetic wave absorption material having a magnetic layer.